


Behind Closed Doorrs

by JadeKitsune



Category: TMNT (2007)
Genre: F/M, General fiction, Literature, M/M, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-24 04:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4906087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeKitsune/pseuds/JadeKitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Again Swag Turtles are property of <a href="http://hashire.deviantart.com/"><img class="avatar"/></a> and the Street Punk turtles are the cration of <a href="http://sirconcon.deviantart.com/"></a><img class="avatar"/> </p><p>This is a new stretch for me in the TMNT/TCEST fandom, sorry if it sounds a little off or weird. But please tell me what you honestly think!</p><p>Next: Only if it doesn't suck.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Again Swag Turtles are property of [](http://hashire.deviantart.com/) and the Street Punk turtles are the cration of [](http://sirconcon.deviantart.com/)
> 
> This is a new stretch for me in the TMNT/TCEST fandom, sorry if it sounds a little off or weird. But please tell me what you honestly think!
> 
> Next: Only if it doesn't suck.

Warning: T-cestish (It's AU tmnt but still love between the turtles)  
Pairings: SwiftxRaph  
Summary: Sway is back from her college in Florida and she comes back to NY to find her favorite turtles met some SWAG hip hoppers and have a baby. Little do the young lover brothers know she has a little surprise of her own.  
Ages: Not sure but I know they're all over 18  
NTFA: I've been looking around TMNT fandom and stumbled (literally) upon these two amazing AU turtles and since I've been working on Street Turtles these really stood out. Street Punk TMNT is (c) [](http://sirconcon.deviantart.com/) SWAG TMNT is (c) [](http://hashiree.deviantart.com/) Sway is my OC Jade in the Street Punk verse, dunno how it happened but it just kinda did. So enjoy!

"Swift! Get your ass outta that bed before I flip it out the damn door!" Rebel banged on the eldest's door for the hundredth time trying to get the lazy ass brother of his up. "Sway will be coming in within the hour!" 

"Mmmm yer damn brother is fucking noisy babe." Raph rolled over covering his head with the pillow in an effort to drown out the excessive banging on the door.

"Not as noisy as your ass was last night sexy." Laughing at his partner's fail efforts to ignore Rebel,  Swift teased the neck that was just peaking out from the barricade with slow little pecks.

"Ah! Damn those are fucking cold!" Pushing the laughing turtle away Raph rubbed his neck where the snake bite piercings of his lover left cold dots along his neckline. "What I say about that shit?" 

"Awe don't be sore Raphie, you know you like my sexy bites." Wiggling his eye ridge Swift slid off the bed about to capture the lips that currently were frowning at him. The unexpected appearance of his younger brother however halted any plans he may have carried out.

"Quit flirting and get your ass in the tub! And you pretty boy get yer swaggy ass dressed and out to the airport. You said you'd pick up Sway and Caesar this morning." Without another word Rebel returned to the main area to get things ready for the girl's arrival. "MC pick up your fucking comics before I throw them out!" 

"Yes Mom." the youngest laughed as another growl followed the hated nickname. MC was actually pretty stoked to see their female friend after six years. She went to become a graphic designer and earn her business license so she could open a custom clothing store downtown. 

"Ghost put the toys away and come finish the dishes! It's your turn and I don't have time to pick up your lazy ass slack!" the silent glare was unseen but with the added stomping of the large foot from the floor above he dared not disobey. In the crib Rebel was law no matter what Swift liked to think. Putting away the last of his new guns Ghost returned the polish, oil, and cleaning tools to their shelf and left the armory to do more cleaning. 

 _Why can't I just clean the weapons and be done? Guns don't have MC's wacked leftovers from weeks stuck to their sides, swords don't smell like Swift's month old milk cup, and tonfas don't have burn stains from over cooking the meatloaf._  Complaining only to himself his expression remain stoic as usual even as he finished the hated chore.

"Swift!" Again the baritone echoed through the walls to their leader who reluctantly had done as told and was finishing putting his skull hoodie over his head. 

"I'm up for fuck's sake." Meeting his "mom" in the hall he flashed that  devilish smile as Rebel only scowled in response. "Raph's heading out now, he'll pick Caesar up from his place and meet Sway at baggage alright? Chill the fuck out bro." Dodging the routine slap Swift ducked under and gave his brother a morning hug and kiss on his nose. "So what we going to do once Sway gets here?" Not waiting for a response he headed to the kitchen for some easy fix breakfast. 

Shoving the child-like sibling away into the living room Rebel sat on the couch looking out the large window that gave them a great view of the city scape. "She said she wanted to meet the others first then take us all out to lunch." Finally resting his legs he stretched until his knees popped instantly feeling better as he relaxed in the cushions. 

"Sweet free food on the cuz!" MC jumped over the back of the sofa landing perfectly on the seat below. "Where she taking us? I hope it's somewhere of the chain yo!" Placing his feet on the center table MC laughed when they were swatted away by the older. "Bro seriously chill, it's just Sway, ain't like she never seen dirt in the crib before."

Smacking the orange socks of the clean surface again Rebel gave a warning draw back if the blue eyed punk tried to o it again. "Sway used ta keep this place clean as shit bro. How's it gonna look after six years of her being gone if the crib's a pighole?"

"Ya man it's like she was Mom and you were Dad. I miss those times! Yo! Bro you think she'll be staying with us now that's she's back in the old stomping grounds?" MC bounced excited at the thought of getting his best gamer buddy back after six long years. 

"Where else would she stay?" Ghost commented in his usual monotone manner as he took up his usual post by the large window surveying the area. He didn't particularly care for the large view into their living space, but when Swift wants his way...

"Yo, you punks ready to go greet our sista?"  Swift stood in all his egotistical glory, dressed in his signature skull hood he opted for a deep red tank and black chain pants. His proud skull and tooth belt still adorned his hips making the jeans sit just low enough to show some shell. No doubt for Raph's  viewing pleasure later. 

"Ya come on yo Leo's picking us up and meeting at the restaurant with the others. " The brothers put their finishing touches on their own attire and followed their leader down stairs where sure enough Leonardo was waiting with his ride out front. 

Leo's baby blue and black checkered shirt hung loose from his shoulders only to gather at a belt green as his skin holding up khaki bag shorts. His chain today was silver with a sapphire cross hanging mid chest, a gift from Rebel last birthday. His custom Jordans were the same blue as his shirt with black laces making the blue pop even more, the entire outfit made complete with his signature "Leo" snapback and blue rag secured beneath. 

"Look'n fly as fuck today eh babe?" Rebel greeted his lover with a smooth kiss before waving a greeting to the other brother in the back. "S'up Mike?" 

"Staying frosty fresh yo!" The youth was sporting yet another snapback with Mikey on the side. Like his brother his outfit was outrageously stylish from the bright orange head wrap to the custom made t-shirt with a samurai rabbit on it being shadowed by some moongate Chinese thing. His cargo pants were the same baby blue as his eyes and of course those kick back shoes in his favorite bright orange color. 

MC gave the bright banded bro a fist bump and jumped into the back holding the hand with a teasing smile as the soft lips kissed his neck. Snuggling into the comfortable attention he could keep the smug grin off his face as his older brother looked silently at the empty seats. 

Ghost glanced in looking for the missing brother then back to Rebel and Leo.

"Told ya he'd be the first to ask bro." Mike laughed following the silent question "Don's back home working on some security thingy. he said he's meet us at the restaurant but didn't look like he was moving from his room anytime soon." The soft giggle in response to MC's tongue ball  earned the colorful pair three sets of glares. 

Ghost nodded to Rebel before heading to the garage, opening up the lift he jumped on the black cycle. Grabbing the helmet kept on the bars he looked again to his brother, receiving an answering nod of approval he was gone on the spring wind. The four look on as he sped around the next corner in the direction of Hamato estate. 

"Going to get Don?" Leo stated more than asked as he and Rebel climbed into the car.

"Going to get Don." Rebel confirmed with a laughed. Pulling out his red and black smart phone he keyed in Ghost's text number. "Shell for brain doesn't even know where we're going."

"Ya that reminds me where are we going Reb? Sway usually picks some pretty good stuff but I don't want my baby to choke on the food." Swift slid in between MC and Mike enjoying their displeasure at being forced apart. 

"Yo how you gonna do me like that!?" MC reached to shove his brother to the other end of the seat only to end up face down in Swift's crotch. 

"Hey if you're handing them out I won't say no bro." Giving his hips a thrust he soon doubled over in pain when the baby bro pounded his fist right on the sensitive shell pocket. "Damn that ain't right." 

Jumping up as Mike pushed Swift away with his feet the pair laughed as they settle back next to each other. MC again resuming his work on the smooth neck of his ticklish lover, rubbing his hand down the newly made shirt a thought struck him. Stopping mid nip his face lit up with a smile as a little groan of protest came from Mike. "Dawg, I just had a great idea!" 

"IF you're thinkin' what Swift was suggesting forget it, I won't give that man-whore brother of yours a show." Mike retaliated thinking his crazy lover would do something that ludicrous in HIS brother's car.

"Hey no dick slurping in this ride, save it for your own whip Mike." Leo warned looking briefly over his shoulder to make sure clothing was still in tact. 

"Nah. I'll have Mike here take care of me later." Sitting up straight MC leaned forward to get close enough for Rebel and Leo to hear ignoring the strand of curses still emitting from his eldest sibling. "I was thinkin' Sway gonna open that shop right? Why not let Mike make some sweet ass shirts with Hamato on them and Sway can sell them to all your fans." 

Mike's eyes lit up as the idea developed in his mind, he could test out a lot of new designs and contribute in a big way to the family business. "You serious? Think your cuz will let me sell my awesome Swagwear in her store?" 

"Now don't go make'n promises for Sway ya little shit, there's a lot more that goes into a shop then putting shit in it." Rebel growled, sure their friend wouldn't mind looking over the young turtle's designs but she's an artist too. "Remember she went ta school for custom design so she could make her own clothes." 

"Ya but Sway never cranked out shit as sweet as Mike's designs." 

"You're just saying that because he's your bed bitch bro." Swift chuckled as Rebel swatted at him cross the car. 

"Just be on your best behavior numbnuts, you make a scene I swear I'll ground you for a month Swift, and no comics, TV, games, or movie for you MC." With that the conversation dropped as the brothers silently cursed "mom" with pms.

Picking up on the unsettled atmosphere Leo opted to try and lighten the mood before meeting the newest relative of theirs. 

"So does Sway know about Raph and Swift?" 

Rebel smiled and took Leo's hand giving it the softest of kisses. "Ya she knows, she know about all of us. The baby too."

Baby Caesar had connected the families in a way no one expected outside of physical relationships. It came as a shock to the system of both families at first but soon they came to accept the little bundle of curiosity and in their own way love the little runt. Even Ghost held some semblance of emotion for the toddler.

"Dude and she's cool with it? Your whole family must be awesome!" Mike chirped in happy for the break in silence. 

"Man you have no idea. Sway was one awesome chick." MC bounced up smiling as he bragged about their friend. "Sway ain't related to us, well not like we're all related anyway, but we found her later. She was peddling some cheap drawing of hers for cash to pay for school or something. She was in a kid's home so no folks to watch after her. So Swift, being the klepto he is, stole her right in the middle of broad daylight. We were like ten or something, and just like dropped her in Reb's lap." 

"Eh, he needed a girlfriend and she was pretty after I cleaned up that dirt. From rags to riches baby, hell I may as well have been her knight in shining armor." Swift grinned boasting about the good deed wrapped in a kidnapping. 

"More like scared her to death. I had ta giver her a bath, food, and clothes before she'd believe you weren't gonna eat her." Rebel sighed at the memory having to console the poor girl and pry her information outta her. "Then the whiney bitch would follow me everywhere crying whenever Swift or Ghost came near her." Just then Rebel's phone lit up with a text from Raph. 

"Raph says he and the others are still at the airport." 

"Let's met them there and find out what's up." Leo changed lanes heading tot he airport. 

The car pulled into the airport parking garage, looping around until they saw Raph's red coupe they parked instantly being greeted by Raph, Splinter, and baby Caesar. Swift swept the infant into his arms cooing and coddling the gurgling child until they both were laughing in maternal glee.

"Where's Sway?" Rebel asked as he helped Mike out while Leo grabbed MC's hand t crawl from the back. 

"Plane got delayed but should be here in the next twenty or so." Raph responded after getting equal attention from Swift. "Where's Ghost and Don?" 

"Home boy rode off on the bike to drag dweeb here." MC answered as he gave Splinter a hug. He never grew tired of having a father-like role model in his lover's successful father. 

"I wonder how that's going. Ghost is good but when Don is in one of his moods nothing will get him from those computers." Leo joked the other laughing as well while heading to the arrival flight lobby to wait for their guest. 

 

Meanwhile Ghost arrived shortly to the Hamato house not even wasting his time knocking let himself in with the spare key each of them had in case of emergencies. Walking down the hall, up the stairs, and to the third door on the left Ghost wasn't surprised to find the handle locked. It was something they both shared in wanting privacy while working, also the tendency to get so absorb in their work they often loose sigh of the time and space around them. Picking the lock easily he let himself in watching as the technical brother pressed his face closer tot he screen his hands flying over the keyboard in speed to rival his own. 

"Just one more minute ok Leo, I'm almost done and we'll go meet the others." Finishing the final coding for the new fire wall on the Hamato main frame he saved and sat back sighing contently. 

"Done?" The ice smooth voice sent a shiver down his spine. Setting his glasses down on the desk Don turned and smirked when he saw Ghost leaning on the door frame. 

"Guess I missed my ride?" Standing he pulled off the white pajama shirt walking around in just his purple silk boxers to the closet. 

"No." Ghost watched as the lean body was covered in tight jean pants the same dark purple as the head cover hanging loose around the turtle's neck. His muscular arms soon were covers by a long sleeved black shirt with bright purple buttons and pocket liners. He couldn't help letting his eyes roam over the other turtle as he fixed his rag finishing his look with the fourth snapback sporting his own name. "You won't need the hat." Saying no more he turned and made his way outside to his bike. 

Pulling on socks and Nike's Don shortly followed after the silent chauffeur until they reached the front step. As Ghost continued down the flight of stairs Don froze his heart dropping heavy in his stomach. "We're going on that?" Pointing to the obvious only mode of transportation he felt ill when Ghost tossed him a bright purple helmet then pointed tot eh seat behind him. "Great."


	2. Chapter 2

Warning: T-cestish (It's AU tmnt but still love between the turtles)  
Pairings: SwiftxRaph  
Summary: Sway is back from her college in Florida and she comes back to NY to find her favorite turtles met some SWAG hip hoppers and have a baby. Little do the young lover brothers know she has a little surprise of her own.  
Ages: Not sure but I know they're all over 18  
NTFA: I've been looking around TMNT fandom and stumbled (literally) upon these two amazing AU turtles and since I've been working on Street Turtles these really stood out. Street Punk TMNT is (c) [](http://sirconcon.deviantart.com/) SWAG TMNT is (c) [](http://hashiree.deviantart.com/) Sway is my OC Jade in the Street Punk verse, dunno how it happened but it just kinda did. So enjoy!

"Slow the Fuck down GHOST!!!!" Donnie held on for dear life as the rouge biker sped in and out of lanes of traffic having some too close for comfort calls with the rear ends of trucks and taxis. If he lived through this he was going to kill Leonardo for sending the dare devil one after him. 

Ghost looked back and let out a breath in an almost laugh of amusement, if he was the cocky sort like Rebel he would be cherishing the screams of terror from the light weight behind him. Turning eyes forward again the speed increased another 5 miles, if he planned it right he'd beat the others to their meeting place and be able to greet Sway in all his mysterious charm. 

"Damn it Ghost I'm going to hack every piece of tech you own and make it melt down if you don't slow your roll right now!" Digging his hands into the pullover of his driver Donnie exerted all his muscle into holding tight around the biker. With some luck he's fracture something, or at least make the ride just as uncomfortable for the driver. 

Another amused breath and Ghost popped the front end of the bike in a wheel walk before speeding over the grated draw bridge earning a rather satisfying squeak from his passenger. _Ok, for the record,  this is a good way to kill time._ Off they rocketed toward the restaurant Rebel had sent him earlier. 

~Meanwhile at the luggage claim~  
   
Her deep emerald eyes swept over the crowd in rigid anticipation, she hated being late; even more so when there were others waiting on her.  The deep red rag was a statement to the anger she was holding in for face, but inside that inferno of feminine rage was boiling to a head. Still she watched each face making her way to the claim-go-round for her things searching for the loved ones she was so anxious to reunite with. The white scarf tied around her wrist complimented the custom design white T-shirt with the image of graphic typography reading "60% Attidue, 40% Awesome" with graffiti paint in blue designs around it. The blue under tank contrasted greatly with her chosen head wrap but complimented the sky blue cargo pants with silver chains jingling at her sides. The white greek design sandals made her feet look almost classy in comparison to the rest of her ensemble with the exception of silver necklace that held a silver pair of angel wings holding up "Sway" in molded text. Indeed she was proud of her own unique style, but her great accessory was the surprise she'd held off telling anyone about, even MC with all their social media contact. It was hard not to brag about the treasure but she wanted to wait to show her 'brothers' in person what she'd found at college down in the Sunshine state.  

Within the next few minutes a loud squeal drew her attention and of course who could be the center of all those raging female hormones? 

"Swift! And Raphael I take it?" She laughed as her voice rose about the mob of groupies and armature paparazzi. The gleam in the ocean eyes made her shake her head as Swift continued his little show of muscles and smiles for the adoring crowd. 

"OH MY GAWD IT'S SWAY STONE! SWAY?! From Red Sway styles?! OMG Can I take a picture with you? Will you sign my t-shirt it's one of yours!? I love your jean designs!"  The mob turned focus pushing phone cameras and sharpie markers in her face. 

The masses made her stumble back until she tripped over a rather large boot. The accompanying snarl made the girl almost feel sorry for what was about to happen to the 'fans' of her work. 

"Back off ya bunch of loud trash! Ya ain't gettin' anything from her or them so back off or I'll put a real punch into yer lives!" Rebel's voice echoed around the open area making the crowd disperse for fear of not only him, but possible repercussions from security as well. 

Standing straight again the smaller turtle girl turned on heel and wrapped strong arms around Rebel's neck lifting her feet as to dangle from the broad build. "Always making noise eh Rebel?" 

Growling at the jab Rebel returned the hug lifting the light frame up a few inches from the ground and holding her at arms length. "You know it! Damn girl did you loose weight you're no heavier than Swift's laundry." 

"I doubt that bro, that shit can get wacked out heavy." MC took the girl from his brother setting her down with a little effort and hugged her middle. "Nope Swift's rank clothes are a lot heavier than her." 

"Ha ha you're just weak MC, my shit is always fresh. Like me. Now come 'ere girl and meet my punktastic little baby." True to his name swiftly the blue banded punk lead her away from the others and to a bench were Ceasar and the other turtle brothers were waiting with Splinter. 

"Momma!" Caesar reached out his chubby hands to Swift as soon as the pair came into view. Being swept away in the strong arms the baby let loose a strand of giggles and squeaks as his 'Mommy' tickled and coddled him. 

"So this is the adorable little nephew of mine huh? Come 'ere ya cutie punk." Without waiting for permission Sway took up the infant and nuzzled his nose earning two tiny hands on either side of her beak and a wet drooly kiss on her nose. "Ack!" Taken by surprise she instinctively wiped the mister on the little bib around his neck not thinking of the new height she had just raised the baby. 

With a keen eye Caesar zoned in on the favored red fabric atop the terrapin woman's head with a laugh. Taking two fist fulls of the rag pulled to snuggle it like a blanket. 

"Ow! Ok ok take the kid take the kid!" Trying to pull the little tike free from the firmly secured wrap she had no choice but to loose the knot as Swift went to pull his little angel from the desired 'blanet'. The rag came off with a coo of glee from the tiny tot and huff of breath from the newly discovered aunt. 

"Now now ya can't go take'n rags off people's heads kid." Raph tried not to smile as he disciplined his son. 

"No worries Raphie, I was gonna change it anyway." Freeing the white scarf from her wrist it took only a moment to fasten the new garment to her head. "My mood's better anyway." 

"Raphie? Who the shell told you to call me that." Glaring an accusing glare at his lover earning a smooth flirty grin as a reward. "An' what do ya mean your mood's better? What's that gotta do with this?" Pointing at his own red band under the snapback cap. 

"Ah, color expression. A rather, fresh, style to embrace when one is creative." The calming smooth voice turned eyes to Splinter who had been silently observing the reunion with a smile of amusement from the interaction of the young. 

"It's what I do." Sway joked in a mock MC voice as she made her way to the father of the little group. "You're Master Splinter Hamato, of Hamato records yes?" The question was more of a respectful statement than anything. She knew just who her brothers had fallen for and what empire they held firm to. 

"Yes, I am pleased to meet you as well. Also I thank you for your support last year in the school outreach division." Shaking the jade skinned hand the boys turned with quizzical expressions. 

"Oh I didn't tell you guys? My bad. Hamato records held a singing contest at all the artisan colleges searching for new talent and the winning school got a donation for their music program. I knew someone on the radio crew and advertised it in the area to get people to show up and get down ya know?" Smiling as the expressions of each prove more and more amusing she looked to the music tycoon and nodded a mutual amusement. 

"Ahem, well then yes thank you for your help and support." Leo offered his hand as well standing tall beside his father. 

"You must be Leonardo, the one that got Rebel's eye. Not easy." She began to circle the leaf green guy in an appraising manner. "Oh and now I see why." Firmly snapping a pop on his rear she laughed as Leo turned a bright red. "With a trunk like that I can see way Rebel would tap it. Always about the base eh bro?" 

"E-excuse me?" Leo stumbled looking at Rebel who too was turning as red as his mask tails.  

"Come off it Sway, it ain't like that." Rebel tried to recover as the jeer and snickers began to surround them.

"You so know you tap that ass every chance ya get bro." The orange banded brother jabbed in while the hot head was too flustered to crack back. 

"Oh is that right? Well where's your hunni MC? It's all over your page how "Hot and fly" the love of your life is." Sway turned her teasing eye to the baby of the family getting right up in his face smirking when he blushed. 

"Yo, I don't share well just so's ya know. Sista or not that one's not for community use." The orange snap back turtle walked past his brothers and put himself between the two who were getting alittle close for his liking. MC was bi that much he knew, but though he wasn't like Swift who thought with his south head more the north, Mikey didn't know about this girl. 

"Ha! Oh isn't he a cuuuuute." Immediately taking the sea green body into her chest she hugged the poor boy to near suffocation. "Those baby blues are so sky high. MC you def. got the cute one, and that shirt is tight!" Taking liberties and spreading the design full she looked over it's quality. "Screen print, with seamless inlay, looks like medium light paint with brush gradients on the background and gate. Is that chrome weight paint? Damn that shit's expensive, well it's no wonder you come from the Hamato family."

"Dude, help! Your girl's totally drooling over my design." Mikey looked to his lover who was joyfully enjoying the spectical. 

"Take it from me babe just let it happen. She'll do that with almost any custom made shirt you own."

"Dawg, all my shirt are custom made." 

"Hehe well looks like you're her new toy babe." 

Taking a breath Leo stepped up pulling the girl away gently from his distressed sibling offering a smile. "We should get your luggage before they cart it off the lost and found." 

Snapping out of her art frenzy her scarf flipped the taller male in the chin as she turned. "No worries I got that taken care of. Come on family I got surprise for you." 

"Ha! Booya told ya she got us somethin' sweet bros." MC rushed ahead catching up only to skid to a stop causing Mikey to bump into his shell.

"What the shell bro?" Looking up from his sore beak Mikey whistled low in surprise at what halted his stride.  "That is one heavy turtle bro." 

Standing in front of the pair was a large turtle with deep red skin, he was built much like Rebel but as tall as Donnie. The spikes coming from his head and chin were radical to look at but the designs carved into them made them even sicker to look at. His dark amber eyes looked almost bronze but the jade ring above the right one made it reflect fire gold from it's light. He wore a sleeveless black hoodie with red dragons painted on it, his crimson board shorts almost blended into his skin except the slashed white wording of "RED SWAY" across the pelvic area. Visibly seeing the muscle tone of this guy was made even easier by the amount of luggage he was carrying. Decorating those massive arms were tattoos of all kinds and colors the details were intricate as well as bold. The brighter tribal ones stood out greatly on the darker contrast of his skin while the darker ones seemed almost hidden. 

"Thank you for grabbing the luggage babe." Sway lifted herself on tip toes and gave a deep affectionate kiss to the brute. "These are the ones I wanted you to meet." 

Swift stood off looking at the big guy with a critical eye as the others walked a little closer. Noticing his lover hadn't moved Raphael dropped back holding Caesar close. "What's up Swift ya know 'im or somethin'?" 

Shifting to see better under his hood Swift watched as Swat introduced the large male. "No, but if that thing wants to be with Sway he's got a lot to earn." His voice was deep and held a hint of darkness to it. 

"Oh hell don't go all over protective on this. We already said when Caesar's into datin' we won't get in the way. Loosen up and chill out baby." The look in Swift's eyes was something Raphael hadn't seen since before Caesar came into their lives, cold and calculative, like a predator. 

"Trust me when I say that I ain't his biggest problem." With nothing more his demeanor changed back to his loose side as they walked up to the group. 

"Bros, this is Red. He's a tattoo artist and graduate of the same year. Red these are my brothers MC, Rebel, Swift, and...where's Ghost?" Just noticing the quiet guardian wasn't anywhere in sight. Not that it was surprising not to see him even if he were present. 

"Ghost went to get Donnie since your plane was late." Rebel's tone was about as welcoming as Swift's. Whoever this wannabe punk was he wasn't going to let him near Sway without a good once over.

Sensing the hostile mannerisms of Swift and Rebel MC stepped up to lighten the mood. "So dude, you're a tattoo artist. That's cool. I don't know about you dudes but I'm starving let's roll out and get some grub." 

Tempted with the idea of food the group lead the way to the parking garage, Red and Sway stayed to the back of the pack side by side watching the group ahead. 

"I don't think they're all "cool with it" as you said they'd be. If I had known I was going up against four protective big brothers I would've worn my fighting gear." Red's deep rumble wasn't hidden beneath the whisper he spoke with. The glares from the older brothers made his temper flare slightly. It was hard enough to get Sway's attention in college and even harder to keep their relationship on the down low and off web due to her "wanting to surprise" her brothers. 

"Only three are like 'big brothers' MC is cool. They just need to get to know you better. After all they'll have to after well tell them the REAL surprise." Her dark humor did not make the situation any easier for the red terrapin. He'd admired her playful spirit and little tricks in the beginning and even grew used to them over the years. But this, this was just like a fresh wave of dread and fear.

"Not funny, when we get to the food I'm tell'n them you're staying with me and that we're-" Her hand fell hard over his mouth as she stopped his sentence.

"Swift has ears like radars and Rebel can read lips, calm down baby. I'll handle this and then I'll handle you when we get settled alright?" Giving a suggestive tug on his shirt she planted a soft kick on his chin and bounced ahead tot ease MC and Mikey. 

"Good thing Father decided to bring his own vehicle, MC and Mikey can Ride with him. Swift and Raph can ride in their car seeing as the back is only large enough for Caesar's seat...and that leaves-" Leo looked at his car then at Rebel.

"Sway and big chief red man with us. Yippy." Rebel huffed as he headed toward the blue ride leaning irritated against the driver side door. 

"Oh no, you know the rule Rebel." Leo quickly went to the driver's door standing as a barricade between his baby and his lover.

"Either I drive or I take it out on your dash again." Rebel's tone made it clear that he wasn't going to budge on this one. 

"I drive my car you drive yours, we agreed. I'm not letting the lead foot of yours on my pedals again. Do you know how long and how much it took me to get her back to normal after the last time?" Leo wasn't very unreasonable...until it came to his car.

"I ain't gonna sit still while lookin' at that mug!" Rebel waved a hand to Red raising the volume of his voice.

Sway sighed and face-palmed her frustrations. "Oh for the love of pizza I'll just drive my own car. You two go have angry sex or something and meet us at the restaurant when you're done measure dicks." Grabbing Red's bicep she got back in the elevator and headed down to the under garage. 

"Why didn't you get tell them you had your old car sent here?" Red signed as the doors closed at the still fuming turtles shouting at them to come back. 

"And miss a chance at seeing Rebel explode like that? No way!" Again her laughter sent Red into a temporary anger but her cold hand and sigh told him what she really meant. She has spent months telling him how amazing her brothers were, how cool and understanding they could be, she especially revered Rebel the secret 'mother' figure of the family; she really had expected a different welcoming from them it seemed. 

"The fact they're so crazy just shows how much they love you babe." He gave the hand a small squeeze as they got into the lime green focus. 

The gradient pain job with streamlines of bubbles and diamonds showed an impressive amount of detail taken into account. Inside was an electric blue and purple lighting around all the electronics, the seats were covered with light red covers with orange hibiscus flowers sewn into them. The car just screamed with touches of each family member down to the floor mats that were dark blue with red "REBEL BLOOD" painted on them. 

"Why didn't you bring this down to Florida with you again?" Red asked as she revved the engine to life and took off in a blur of green and light. 

"Funny story actually, I kinda left for college without telling the guys. That may be part of the reason they're not so hot on meeting you. Well Ghost put trackers in all our cars and bikes a while before I left-"

"You have a bike too?" Red looked hopefully at his girl  liking the prospect of a new cycle.

Taking a sharp right she laughed flooring it on the highway. "Yes, Swift had a phase and insisted we all get motorcycles to look 'like a cool crew' after he saw everyone in the city was going through the same phase he dropped it and went on a Fast and Furious binge." 

"Hence the nice car." Red stated simply.

"What Elie? No this girl was a gift from MC in high school. I painted her up nice and the guys all helped get her running nice."

"Ok so before you came to college your brother put tracers in your vehicles why?" Red was considerably worried about this mystery brother if he would go so far as spy tech to track his siblings.

"Well Swift likes to go anywhere and everywhere whenever he wants, Rebel will get into his fits and disappear for hours on end just driving off steam, and MC...let's just say there's been a few police calls we rather had not have gotten. So fair is fair, my ride and even his ride are all wired hot. " As they pulled into the parking lot of a traditional looking Chinese temple that read "Yoshi House" the conversation stilled.

Sitting on a jet black bike with purple ghost flames was a tall olive skinned turtle with a vest of black and one of the most sick cover tats that Red had seen. His eyes were a deep crimson peaking out between the high collar and black head cover that didn't help to make him look friendly as they followed the car to its parking spot. 

Swallowing hard Red looked at Sway afraid of the answer to his next question. "And who is that scary looking motherf*cker?"

Taking in a deep breath of her own and steeling her nerves for by far the most difficult brother. "That my friend is Ghost."


End file.
